


Night Time Horror

by ImproperDancer



Series: D&D Original Characters - College AU [7]
Category: D&D - Fandom, Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Aasimar, College AU, Drow, Endy, Friendship, Gen, Ril - Freeform, Univeristy AU, platonic, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 08:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19742017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImproperDancer/pseuds/ImproperDancer
Summary: "A few minutes passed, during which Ril considered how many marshmallows she could fit in her mouth, before the bright door light flashed in the room. Endy started slightly before lifting himself from his desk and going to the door. Ril, at this point, practically started to vibrate."





	Night Time Horror

Ril waved through the window frantically, her arms a frenzied blur as she tried to make as much movement as she possibly could. Knocking on the window wasn’t an option so this tended to have the most success. 

She could see Endy sitting in his room, head down in some books like a nerd. Ril rolled her eyes, it was almost impossible to get his attention from out here when was studying. Something he did far too much of, she thought. She looked around her perch by his window, trying to figure out the best way to grab his attention. She didn’t fancy staying out here until he finished studying, that could take forever. 

She took out her phone and began typing out a suitably profane message. It conveyed something along the lines of that her very life and existence was on the line and death would soon take her if Endymion did not immediately stop being a massive loser dork and let her inside. She sent the message and pressed her face back against the glass of the window.

To her dismay, she noticed Endy’s phone light up where it sat on his bed. Tragically, this happened to be directly behind Endy so there wasn’t a chance that her text was going to be seen any time soon. He is a fool and a bastard, Ril decided. She would have to come up with a suitable punishment for him being such a bastard. Could she cry on command, she thought to herself, or would that be too mean? She wanted to be sure he knew how cruel and evil he was this night. 

Sure, she didn’t give any indication that she was coming over. Perhaps he did have to study for some upcoming exams. Maybe he doesn’t have to have his phone front of him 24/7. But this is all irrelevant as he should be prepared at any given moment to entertain Ril, this is simply the law of the land. So, obviously, for breaking such laws he would need to be punished. Terribly. He would rue the day he unwittingly slighted Ril.

“Ril? Is that you?”

She was yanked from her thoughts of vengeance and justice, looking down below to where the voice had come from. Kol stood at the bottom of the steps leading up to the dorm building, some books in hand as he looked up at Ril. Ril gave a large wave back from her perch at the window.

“Are you trying to break into Endymion’s room again?” the taller Drow called up, a familiar sense of exasperation in his voice. This was not the first time he had found Ril in such a predicament.

Ril nodded enthusiastically and began to flurry her hands, signing to Kol.

“No, Ril-“ he started, “You’re too high up I can’t make out your hands. Is he in his room this time at least?”

Ril nodded again, standing up and holding onto the window ledge.

“OK, well, just give me a minute then” Kol called up as he began to jog up the steps, “I’ll let him know you’re there but if I have to do this one more time you owe me a drink”

Ril nodded to Kol, her hands signing Thanks, Kol, but I ain’t buying you shit you little bitch thank you bye.

Moving back to her original position in front of the window, Ril perched herself and held onto the ledges at the side, impatiently waiting for her butler to do his job.

A few minutes passed, during which Ril considered how many marshmallows she could fit in her mouth, before the bright door light flashed in the room. Endy started slightly before lifting himself from his desk and going to the door. Ril, at this point, practically started to vibrate. 

He opened the door and she could see Kol on the other side. He had a tired smirk on his face, but then that was always Kol’s face, and gave Endy some casual greet signs. This small talk was going to be what made Ril finally kill Kol, he was wasting her very valuable time here, but luckily for him he point out the window before taking his leave.

Endy turned around, a confused look on his face which instantly switched to terror. He audibly yelped and dashed forward, almost tripping over his bags and books and he scrambled to the window. Ril cheerfully waved at him as he fumbled with the lock before he finally swung the window open. Ril shimmied over to let the window open out before she then scooted inside, using Endy as a climbing frame to clamber inside. 

As she rolled out onto the floor she caught a glimpse of Kol, rolling his eyes and shaking his head as he took his leave down the corridor. The window shut behind her and the latched flicked closed. She turned around to face Endy who took a deep breath before standing above her, hands on hips.

“Ril, darling” he said, presumably trying to sound firm Ril guessed “You know I always appreciate you coming over but please, we’re on the fourth floor”

Ril gave a dismissive wave as she adjusted her scarf, pulling it back up over her face, quickly signing “I could climb up higher it’s really easy this building is really easy to break into I could rob the whole place in one night but hello Endy aren’t you mega happy to see me?”

Unable to resist her endless childish charm, Endy was betrayed by a warm smile across his face.

“I’m very ultra mega happy to see you, Ril” he walked back towards his desk, leaning down to give Ril’s messy hair a tussle as he passed her by.

She shook her head in a vague attempt to fix her loose pony-tail, standing up to follow Endy. He sat back down at his desk, turning to face Ril instead of looking at his books, which was clearly the right decision. 

“Anything in particular you here for or just hanging out?” Endy asked in his usual kind and soft tone. His southern drawl always made him sound polite, even when he tried to be rude. 

Ril swung her backpack off her shoulder and plopped it onto the floor by Endy’s bed, turning to face him.

“I’m staying the night again I don’t have any early classes tomorrow and we’re gonna go get coffee in the morning too plus my shower is broken so I’m using yours and your bed is comfier than mine are you going to eat those thank you” Ril’s hands blurred and flurried, Endy’s eyes focusing on them intently to catch everything the blurted out in her usual rapid manner. He opened his mouth to say something but she had already skipped across the room and had her hand inside a half-full packet of Oreos. 

Endy chuckled fondly, watching the short, dark figure wrestle out a couple of Oreos. She tugged her scarf down to shove, from what Endy could see, three Oreos into her mouth at once before pulling her scarf back up. She turned around again and caught his eyes, giving him a big, biscuit-filled smile from behind the scarf.

Endy chuckled softly, shaking his head. “You’re of course welcome to stay Ril, it’s always lovely having you keep me company”

“Of course it is I’m a delight what are studying it’s probably boring I’m bored” she flitted her hands as she hopped over to Endy at his desk and she gave a little jump to sit herself down on the desk. It shook as she landed on it and gave a louder creak than she was expecting it to, putting her hands out suddenly ready to catch herself.

Endy responded similarly at the sudden sound of the creak and shudder of the desk, reach his hands out towards Ril. After a few very still seconds Ril beamed at Endy and began to swing her legs as she settled onto the desk.

He sighed with a smile and moved some of his books away from her “I was just revising some biology, there’s a quiz at the end of the week so I just wanted to be sure I’m ready for it” he spoke as he closed his books and notepads, putting them into a neat pile on the opposite side of the desk from Ril. 

“Extremely boring and dull you’re so lucky I came to rescue you I brought some really shit horror movies from like the stone age they’re almost as old as you we’re gonna watch them tonight”

“Well, I find it interesting but I’m very glad you’ve come to rescue me” Endy put the last of his books in place before leaning back in his chair and looking at Ril ever so fondly.

Ril couldn’t help but smile and she shimmed forward to fall onto Endy’s lap and she wrapped her arms around him tightly, head pressed against his chest.

The move caught Endy off guard a little and he paused for a moment. Ril was no stranger to hugging him, far from it, but she wasn’t often this… intimate or close. He wrapped his long arms around her and gave her a squeeze. He felt her wriggle free a little and he loosened his hold of her as she leaned back enough to show him her hands.

“I’m sorry I haven’t stayed over in like two weeks I’ve been hanging out with Scrimmy a lot but she’s out tonight and I wanted to see you I miss you lots but I’ll never admit that and I’m happy to see you I’ll kill you if you tell anyone I said that ok good” and she went back into the embrace just as quickly.

Taking a second to digest the barrage of words that were thrown at him Endy gave a little sigh, smiled and hugged her tight.

“You don’t have to be sorry for a darn thing, Ril” He spoke softly and Ril could tell he was talking through a smile.

A quiet moment passed before Ril wriggled again to sign at Endy.

“It’s hard to sign and hug”

Endy laughed and nodded, Ril smiling brightly at his sudden outburst “It sure ain’t easy huh? Well let’s get this little slumber party started eh?” Endy stood up, letting Ril slide off of him. Ril slid off onto the ground, landing in a sitting position before she fell back and sprawled out on the floor like a star-fish.

Endy shook his head fondly as he moved over to the small TV on a dresser beside the bed. He pushed the TV on, giving it a slap when it didn’t initially react, and opened the drawer to take out a large old VCR. Ril rolled onto her front and wormed her way to her bag and began to rummage around. She pulled out a few beaten up plastic boxes with faded pictures of old horror movies, the kind that would only be found in that one section of the library she was very pleased to have discovered.

“So, what trash are you showing me this time?” Endy asked from behind the TV and he plugged in the VCR “Something with zombies or something with ghosts?”

Ril crawled over on all fours and Endy peeked out from behind the TV and softly giggled, taking the VHS box out from Ril’s mouth and looking at the box with raised eyebrows. 

“”The Giant Spider Invasion”? Wow, this gonna be a doozy isn’t it?”

Ril nodded excitedly “It looks fucking terrible I can’t wait” She got up and scrambled onto the bed and began throwing off her hoodie and scarf, flinging them across the room, and kicking off her shoes to wherever they happened to land.

Endy took out the VHS and stuck it in the machine and waited tentatively for a moment. They’ve had duds before so they both held their breath as they waited for something to happen. A familiar whirr and hum came from the VCR and after a brief splash of static on the screen, the VHS began to play.

Ril bounced happily and slapped the bed beside her, waving Endy to come over. He did just that, leaning over to flick off the light switch before he, somewhat less gracefully, clambered onto the bed and sat back against the wall beside Ril. She shuffled in close to Endy and she took his arm and lifted it over her and draped it across her shoulders as she tucked and folded her legs underneath her. He responded appropriately, tucking Ril in close to him as they settled down to watch the terrible horror movie.

The two figures, a small Drow and a tall Aasimar sat cuddled up together as the room bathed in the dull blue light of an old VHS and the sound of over-acted screaming and loud horror trumpets filled the room.


End file.
